


Benedict’s Bathing Beauty

by Hallownight89



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Benedict REALLY likes bathing his wife....Shameless explicit Smut
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Benedict’s Bathing Beauty

  
Benedict still could not believe his luck. He was finally married and to the love of his life. It had been a battle to get here but he now has Sophie all to himself. He didn’t care about the deal his mother had struck with Lady Penwood he would have married Sophie regardless. He was just thrilled his family loved her like he did. She had been accepted into the family without so much of a blink of an eye.

Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinth had practically broken his ear drums when they told them. Anthony had been his gruff self but was pleased and Kate was delighted to have another woman who married into the madness.

Colin was still trying to claim the credit for the union much like he was still saying it was down to him Anthony finally told Kate he loved her. Benedict just shook his head and let his brother get on with it.

After their wedding at Aubrey Hall, he and Sophie had headed off to a cottage owned by Simon (and by extension Daphne) on the coast about half a day travel from Aubrey Hall and this was were he and Sophie were now, enjoying their honeymoon before returning to London.

As much as he had loathed to part from Sophie, a letter had arrived from the Crabtree’s about his preparations for him and Sophie to move into My cottage, he had not spoken to Sophie of these arrangements and wanted to keep it a surprise for the moment, the letter arrived during breakfast and Benedict had said it required urgent attention. Sophie had given him a gentle kiss and said she would take a walk and come back in an hour or so.

Benedict had finished his letter back to the Crabtree's to say they were more than welcome to just work part time rather than retire all together if that was their choice and he would support whatever they chose. They liked Sophie and Benedict felt it would be easier for Sophie to transition from “maid” to “lady of the house” with them rather than someone completely knew. He just hope Mrs Crabtree felt the same.

As he finished his letter he glanced out the window, it had only been around 45 minutes since Sophie had departed. It had been lovely blue skies at the time but now it was grey and cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. Heavily.

Benedict sealed his envelope with Wax and looked back to the window. The rain was coming down in buckets now. He hoped Sophie had made it back to the cottage before it rained.

He got up from the desk and pulled the bell pull, a main appeared “has my wife come back from her walk yet?” He asked, he loved calling Sophie “my wife”

The maid gave a little shake of the head “no sir, she has not” Benedict frowned looking out, she’ll soaked through. Whilst Benedict like the thought of Sophie’s dress going sheer due to the rain, he could not help but remember the cold she had helped him recover from. “Please prepare hot water for a bath, Mrs Bridgerton will likely need one upon her return” the maid bopped a curtesy and headed off to start the water. Benedict grabbed a towel and went to wait in the waiting room by the front door where guests were usually held.

Sophie was furious she’d been caught in the rain. She hasn’t even gone that far from the house when the grey skies came in. One moment it was warm and blue skies the next it was grey and about to rain. Deciding to head back before it rained she turned around, but She hadn’t even moved 5 paces when it started. It was one of those showers than soaks you in mere seconds. As it had been sunny she hadn’t bothered with a proper coat or bonnet. She was freezing by the time she got back to the cottage. She’d walked as quickly as her feet would carry her. Her entire dress clung to her frame, her hair was flat against her scalp and there was no other way to describe it, she looked like a drowned rat.

She just hoped that Benedict wouldn’t laugh, it wasn’t the first time she had looked like this in front of him but unlike last time, it was the middle of the day and he was racked with flu last time so she was sure he’d probably laugh or say something.

She made it back to the cottage about 20 minutes into the downpour, she considered using the servants entrance at the side, she knew how much butlers hated their masters and mistresses coming in soaked and dripping all over but before Sophie could move, the front door opened and Benedict stood there, having clearly been waiting for her and held out a white towel for her.

Benedict had seen her coming from his vantage point in the window, her head was ducked, her dark blonde hair wild and stuck to her head, her dress clinging to her frame like reminding him of the time she wore Mrs Crabtree’s dress. She looked swamped, and like a drowned rat. He saw she had paused and could practically see the cogs whirring in her head about going in the other entrance, he trudged to the door, spotting the maid and told her to draw the bath in their chambers before he opened the door, smiling at his beautiful yet drenched wife and held out a white towel to wrap her in.

Sophie moved quickly and dashed through the door feeling Benedict’s warm arms wrap around her immediately, he pressed a kiss to her wet hair “you’re a bit wet my love”

Sophie looked up at him and scowled. Benedict loved her scowl, it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. “You think... what gave it away...” she asked sarcastically. Benedict laughed and kissed her lips quickly rubbing up her arms. “I should not tease, that is not very gentlemanly of me” he gave her a lopsided grin that he knew made her knees weak Sophie sighed. “Sorry. I am just cold. If I had known it was to rain I’d have not gone walking or have gone so far!” Benedict smiled “I’ve asked the maid to draw you a bath. I do not need you to catch a cold!” Sophie smiled “it would be a fine change in circumstances to the last time I was rained on. If I recall you were the one who got sick!” Benedict grinned “yes but we were both the drowned rat but alas this time around it just you dear wife and if you were to get sick it would be my husbandly duty to take care of you. But... seen as we both know how much I enjoy giving you a bath, please allow me the pleasure of taking care of you now so you do not get sick” Sophie glared at the drowned rat comment but the thought of a hot bath and her husband taking care of her did sound rather nice.

“Well it would not be doing my wifely duty if I did not acquiesce your request now would I?” She teased “but a hot bath does sound lovely”

Benedict leaned down and picked his wife up sweeping her off her feet and carried her off to the chambers, “put me down! I can walk... you’ll be soaked through” Sophie squealed as Benedict moved. He bent down and silenced her with a kiss “I may just have to join you then” Sophie felt her cold cheeks start to warm and turn even more red through embarrassment, excitement and a little bit of arousal. Almost a week Into their marriage Benedict was insatiable and Sophie found herself more than happy and willing to take part in whatever her husband had desired, he knew just how to reduce to her a quivering mess through his words alone.

Arriving into their chambers Benedict carefully placed Sophie on the edge of the Chaise and began carefully peeling off her clothes. They had clung to her so it became very difficult to remove her heavy morning dress and her chemise had stuck to her stockings and she was soaked right down to her underwear.

Once she was naked she felt Benedict eyed her hungrily, she still wasn’t used to being nude in front of him but the way his eyes worshipped her she always felt heat rising in her. Sophie gave him a coy glance “are you joining me or are you bathing me...?” She asked.

He never did join her that night after the Jail incident but he had rather enjoyed bathing her, he had said he had dreamed of bathing her for years. Benedict glanced at her, he could see the fire in his wife’s eyes. He could join her... he could take her in the bath but this tub looked a lot smaller than his back home so with a shake of his head and a wicked smile he said “bathing I think...” he had had very naughty thoughts and dreams of doing things to her in the bath and after the bath and rather hoped, given the glint in her eyes she might be willing.

Last time he had bathed her she was filthy from Jail so needed cleaning and he should have waited, she was still relatively innocent but now... she was his wife... a very eager participant and oh how he wanted her.

Sophie smiled and with a teasing curtesy “as you wish husband” and walked off into the adjoining room to climb into the bath. Benedict stood frozen for a moment, what little of his blood that hadn’t already moved to his cock flew straight there and he felt almost painfully hard just from looking at her. Giving his head a little shake he called after her “minx”

Taking a moment to dispose of his clothing down to just his breeches (as let’s face it, it just saves inevitable time) and follows her through the door. Sophie was just sinking down into the warmth of the hot water it instantly warming her bones and she groaned as she climbed in. Benedict sucked in his breath. “Bloody hell” he blasphemed as the groan from his wife doing nothing to help his throbbing cock.

“Did you say something” Sophie asked, her tone teasing clearly aware of what he had said and the reasoning why.

Stalking closer to his wife Benedict crushed his lips against hers “you’re a tease Mrs Bridgerton” Sophie smiled “that I may... but you love me regardless” Benedict pulled away “that I do...”

Benedict began to wash his wife, getting his to dunk her hair so he can soap it “I am glad it is growing again. I do so love your hair long” he muttered. He hated that Sophie had to cut her gorgeous dark blond curls but they were almost back to what they were at the mascarade but he was also sure he’d love her bald but Sophie with long hair was definitely a turn on for him.

Sophie laughed “yes I do much prefer it long” she knew better than to bring up her past and just relaxed “and I do rather enjoy your skill at washing my hair” she smirked as Benedict scooped water up and let it drain through her hair.

Once he was done he let his hands wander over her shoulders, he knew his wife was beautiful but lying in the water, completely naked in front of him, her breasts floating , her nipples poking between the bubbles, a bathing beauty indeed. He couldn’t take it anymore, the throbbing of his cock was driving him to distraction and he had to have her. He needed her.

Benedict moved his position slightly from the side of his wife and leaned over the Bath, blessing his height so he didn’t have to get himself wet. He pressed his lips against hers with a fierceness that knocked the breath from them both and Sophie moaned against his lips “god Sophie you are so beautiful” he muttered against her lips, his right hand moving to squeeze her right breast and she gasped “Benedict” he smirked. He knew how sensitive her breasts are, how quickly it gets her fire going and how quickly she becomes putty in his hands. “I need you” Sophie breathed, her chest raising with each ragged deep breath, a flush across her features. Benedict moved to his lips trailing kisses to her ear whispering In her ear “I know.”

He shifted Sophie carefully to sit her up, and without warning attached his mouth to her nipple and let his hands travel towards her womanhood. His fingers trailed through her curls before pressing against her clit and rubbing.

Sophie gasped and her hips lifted from the tub “Benedict!” She panted. Benedict smirked against her nipple sucking and flicking his tongue up and down as he pressed a finger deep into her and his thumb working her clit. Sophie gasped and panted her hands clasping tightly on the rim of the tub as Benedict kept us his frantic movements bringing Sophie closer and closer to her peak.

Not caring if anyone heard, unable to hold any more Sophie screamed, coming hard against Benedict’s fingers, her hips raising out of the water and she slumped against the tub panting hard. “Oh Sophie” Benedict smirked as he watched his wife panting hard as he leaned into kiss her “if you think we are done...” he leaned in and kissed her and putting his arms beneath her bottom he lifted her from the bath as she squealed “Benedict put me down!!” Benedict silenced her with a kiss “do you trust me?” He asked, a wicked glint in his eyes, Sophie nodded “of course”

Scooping a clean towel off the floor with one hand whilst expertly keeping hold of his wife he moved into the bedroom, tossing the towel down and carefully putting Sophie down, her legs trailing off the edge he leaned down and kissed her throughly and deeply. “I have wanted to do this for such a long time...” he muttered moving his lips away from hers but keeping them on her body.

Sophie still flushed and aroused from her first orgasm panted “do what...” every nerve felt like she was on fire, every lick, kiss and nibble went straight to her womanhood, she could feel how wet she was, she was practically dripping with need and want. She had no real idea as to what Benedict was planning “patience my love patience “ Benedict whispered against her skin.

He made his way down her breasts taking one his hand and squeeze and the other he attached his mouth and licked and sucked. Sophie arched off the bed pressing her chest further into his mouth “please...” she begged she wasn’t entirely sure what she was begging for but the torture of his kisses was torturing her.

Benedict chuckled against her skin and continued his way south. Stopping at her belly button, letting his tongue dip into the small hole licking and nipping. His hands now trailing up Sophie legs rubbing and teasing her skin. He continued to moved lower sinking into his knee on the floor and started to kiss up Sophie’s leg. Licking and trailing and hot wet line up the inside of her thighs.

Sophie felt ever nerve was on fire, Benedict could feel the heat coming from her, he could smell her arousal and it made his cock throb even more as he inches closer and closer to his ultimate goal.

Sophie caught up in the moment hadn’t realised where this was headed but as Benedict paused to push her legs wider apart she realised, this was what the other maids had talked about, men kissing their most intimate areas. Sophie sat up gasping “Benedict... you don’t have...” Benedict looked up at his wife, her wet hair wild and a complete mess from her thrashing “shush you” and with a wicked grin he leaned down and pressed his mouth directly against her womanhood and Sophie gasped and melted back down to the pillow “oh my....”

Benedict smirked and groaned against her. This was even better than he had imagined. She tasted better than the sweetest finest brandy, the best thing that ever graced his lips, even in his dreams it hadn’t been this good.

Like a man deprived of water he lapped at her, taking his pleasure in her screams, pants and moans. He added two fingers into her womanhood thrusting them and twisting to hit that spot that he knew would make her shatter beneath him. Sophie’s fisted the bedding, her knuckles white as she felt herself reaching her peak “oh... oh god... oh Ben” she panted. Benedict knew she was close, when his wife blasphemed he knew. With a twist of his fingers and a suck on her clit Sophie’s world became colour, she screamed at the top of her voice, clamping hard around Benedict’s fingers as he continue to lap against her folds, her legs clenched together keeping his head in place. Benedict thought this would be a very good place to die, between his wife’s legs tongue and fingers buried deep within her but She began to squirm and Benedict knew she was now too sensitive to touch her clit.

  
He needed his wife now even more than before. He was harder than he had ever been and was surprised he hadn’t come In his breeches

He stood and quickly took off his breeches groaning as his hard cock sprung free. Sophie was just coming too as he moved her up the bed, he kissed her hard letting her taste herself on his lips which caused him to moan. “Oh Sophie. I need you” she just groaned, she coming down from her second high “take me” she muttered and with one swift thrust Benedict plunged deep within his wife “God” 

Sophie gasped at the swiftness and arched her hips up to move with him. “You feel so good. So good” he moaned as he began to thrust in and out. He knew he wouldn’t last long but he wanted to last a little longer, wanted Sophie to come with him. Nothing felt as good as Sophie clenching hard around his cock.

“Ben...” she moaned, Benedict moved his hand to tweak her nipple and lavishing kisses on her neck “harder” she moaned. 

Benedict nearly came there and then. He was quite a bit bigger than Sophie so was usually slower with his thrust, concentrating on each on so not to hurt her “please... faster... I am so close” she moaned her hands clawing at his back “oh god Sophie” and with wild abandon he started the thrust harder and faster into her , she screamed as he penetrated deeper into her, practically feeling himself against her pelvis with each thrust. “Sophie. Sophie” he panted with each thrust. He was going to explode any minute and just as he couldn’t hold on any longer he felt it, Sophie clenched hard and tight around him, her scream so loud that even those in the next county probably could hear and the tightening around his cock caused him to groan and explode deep within her. Her name passing his lips as his cock twitched and he came down from his high.

careful not to squish her, he fell to the side one his back panting hard “oh god... so good...” he panted his eyes closed.

Sophie who had had a moment longer to recover, despite three very Intense orgasms rolled into her husband and kissed him “you really do like bathing me don’t you”

Benedict pulled her close and laughed placing a kiss into her damp hair and pulling the cover over them, he needed a nap after that and as Sophie snuggled close he replied “always” and “I love you” she sighed as she closed her eyes “love you too” and both fell asleep completely exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this idea out of my head. I adore an offer from a gentleman it is my favourite so far and Benedict and Sophie are my favourite couple so I HAD to write smut as there just isn’t enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and comments and kudos welcome.
> 
> I own nothing!!


End file.
